The Books are REAL!
by Daughter-of-Neptune16
Summary: So this is my story about my oc Sidney McGuffin a daughter of Poseidon,FINDING OOUT THAT THE BOOKS ARE REAL ASWEL AS meeting Conner Stoll and the rest of Camp Half-blood. CONSRTUCTIVE CRISISM PLZ IF ITS GOOD I'LL KEEP WRIGHTING
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So this is my story about my oc Sidney McGuffin a daughter of Poseidon, meeting Conner Stoll and the rest of Camp Half-blood.**

**So here it is.**

**Sidney**

Hey my name is Sidney McGuffin and my life was totally fine until I learned that I Sidney McGuffin was a stinken' half-blood . YEP! I am a daughter of a mortal and some DUSTY OLDE STATUE! Well since my freak out is over my life started going bad arou-

"Ughhhhh" I groan

"What" Tasha whispers to me.

"I hate Math class" I growl

"Yep I know how ya feel" she chuckles back. Mrs. Williams is droning on and on about surface area. A knock at the door startles us out of our intense daze. Mrs. Barnes walks in and we all get excited, no more math. High school is now on our agendas. My palms get cold just thinking about the world of high school, this is the hardest stage in life.

"There is a bunch of grea-" Mrs. Barnes started

"Can Sidney McGuffin Please come to the office" a voice blared over the intercom. A collection of ohhh's surrounded the room. I trudge out the door and slowly shuffle down the hall. What did I do this time I thought I was over with this stuff. They said that they would stop bugging me if I was put on to IPP, and stop pranking the entire school. I touch the frozen cool door handle and swing the door open in one quick motion. I lifted my head to meet the face of our school devil and pedophile Mr.R-

"Hello darling" the thing hissed

What the H e double hockey stick are you" I scream and try to scramble to the door but fail, epically. The monster grabs my foot and flings me across the room screams erupt and cackling ca

n be heard around the room as I feel impact of the wall against my back. Shakily I stand and grab whatever is closest to me- lip smack-, some fricken lip smackers lip gloss and a ring are you kidding me. I am going against a monster with some lip gloss and a ring. Yes what a great heroin I will be, SIDNEY MCGUFFIN and the MAGINFISTIN lip smackers lip gloss and a ring, Whooooooooo! So totally not awesome, but you know what I charge anyways. I catch him off guard and miraculously stab him in the box, he yowls in pain. Wait yowls in pain but how- I look down and see two swords, like twin samurai swords covered in gold dust.

I look up and see the secretaries looking at me in fear and shock. I quickly bolt out the door and run for my locker and shove all my stuff in my bag and run away from school, my friends, my family, my old life. I didn't even know that this was actually real; I just read the books for the heck of it, now they are the key to my survival.

-Line break-

Two days later

A grunt of frustration cuts me off from my concentration and sends me ten feet in the air. The pounding of footsteps behind me match my own. As my arms pump faster and my breathing quickens, my stride become exceedingly longer. Supposedly the boundary was 100 yards away. I push myself harder and faster than I have ever gone in my life and that is saying something, seeing as I am the top athlete of my old school. My right foot crosses the line, but I feel a hand grag my left calf, and I am dragged to the ground

" Hello there deary nice to see you again" the monster hissed" you gave my quite the chase, more so than your brother" A cackling sound erupts from her.

"What do you want with my Echidna?" I snarl at her

"Well one to see if you will be the greatest heroin ever like they say, and two because I want to test you like I did with your brother." Cackling bounces of the trees. She bends over and studies me

" You keep mentioning this brother, I don't have a brother" I scream at her

"Ohhh... Yes you do darling he is the greatest hero ever to live, his name is-" she began, I am hanging on to her every word " you know what I'll let you find that one on your own. Now time for dinner" She says licking her chops

"Not on my watch, monster' shouts a unfamiliar voice. The figure charges, and next thing I knew I am on my feet and Echidna is at the dudes sword point.

"Until next time demigods" and she vanishes into thin air.

"Well that was fun. The name's Conner Stoll, and yours pretty lady." The Conner Stoll asks me.

**Thats it. Love it . Hate it please review**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again. This is the next chapter to my story. Hope it is better than the last, this is my first story so sorry if it is bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (goes and cries in a corner)**

Sidney's Pov

"_Well that was fun. The name's Conner Stoll and yours pretty lady." The Conner Stoll asks me. _

"Ahhhhh...Um... My name is Sidney McGuffin. Are you really Conner Stoll?" I ask unbelieving.

"Yes I am...Wait how do you know about me?" He asks suspiciously.

"Well there is this series of books called Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and you are a character in the books" I say a little frightened.

"Oh My Gods, that is so not cool. What if all the mortal fans suddenly come and bombard Camp. We can't afford that." He screams.

"If it makes you feel any better, everyone who reads it doesn't believe that any of you are actually alive. They don't think the gods are real, nor the camp. I am the one of the few people who thinks so because I am a demi-god and so are the others. Found that out when I was attacked previously." I explain

"That makes me feel a little better, but we have to tell Chiron about this, but in the mean time how about I show you around camp" He asks wiggling his eyebrows at me. I giggle and follow him probably not the brightest idea ever. As I take my first look at camp I am astounded, it looks so stinken cool. They have all the cabins arranged into an omega sign, starting with the original 12 and then branching off with the minor gods. They have the climbing wall with the lava flowing down and the two walls crashing into each other. The big house just as big in the book as it is now. Canoe lake looking as peaceful as ever (not that I have ever seen it). The armoury smoking its butt off. Pegasus flying here and there.

"So if your here does that mean that the Heroes of Olympus are here, too?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Who are the Heroes of Olympus?" He answers my question with a question.

"Well I only know about Piper Leo and Jason, but there should be some in the Roman camp." I say.

"Oh... Them yeah their here. Why'd you ask?" He wonders.

"The author of Percy Jackson made another series called Heroes of Olympus. It's about the 7 of the next great prophecy and they are three of the seven." I explain.

"Ok, you know what lets go pay them a visit, shall we?" He asks. With that comment he starts to lead me into the forest. Just when I am going to ask if he is lost, I see a door built into a rock wall. He opens it and ushers me in. Once I am inside I gasp and I see heads turn towards my direction.

"Hey Stoll. What are you doing here?" A blonde dude asks

"Oh I just showing a new camper around" Conner replies

"Who is the new camper" A girl with choppy brown hair. She is obviously pretty but tries to hide, I know how you feel.

"This girly right here" He says pointing at me.

"What's your name?" asks a Latino elf with curly hair.

"Um... Sidney McGuffin. What about yours?" I ask them in return.

"Jason Grace" replies blondie

"Piper McLean" Choppy brown hair says whilst holding out her hand which I gladly shake.

"You can call me anything, babe." Latino elf says to me with a husky voice. I stare at him waiting for his real answer.

"The names Leo Valdez" He sighs. "I can't ever get a girl to like me". I laugh.

"You know you said that out load right" I say/laugh. He looks at everyone and they all start laughing too. He grunts and says something about how no one understands how hard it is to get a girl.

"I think I should introduce you to Chiron" he says pushing me out the door. I wave bye to them and catch Conner making an exchange with Leo. I didn't quite catch it but it went something like this: Leo mouths dibs with a finger on his nose; Conner shakes his head and mouths mine. I have no idea what they're talking about, so I'll just leave it. We walk to the big house in silence, and it's kind of an awkward silence. We pass by the basketball court and a ball comes flying towards me, I catch it and a blonde dude comes running up to me and Conner.

"Hey Stoll, hey there new girl. My name is Will Solace, what's yours?" he asks laying on the charm.

"Sidney McGuffin" I say as I shake my head. I hand him the ball and he gives me one of those million dollar smiles and I give him one back. Conner is fuming with anger beside me.

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around" he says.

"No prob and maybe" I say with a smile.

"See you around Stoll" Will smiles

"Yeah see ya Will" He says half heartedly with a scowl on his face. He starts to stomp to the big house like a three year old kid who can't have candy before dinner. I look back at the court and see Will looking at Conner with such hatred, man if looks could kill Conner would be dead by now. I sprint after Conner. Once I get there he is calmed down a bit. We step up the porch and head around a corner. I see three people sitting at a table together. One is half hoarse half man, which I presume is Chiron. I girl with blond hair and startling grey eyes. A dude with curly brown hair and horns, I would guess that he is a satyr.

"Ahhh. Hello Conner, what brings you here?" Chiron asks.

"I want you to meet Sidney McGuffin undetermined." He says bluntly. They all take a look at me and gasp.

"Conner, do you realise who she looks like?" Chiron asks surprised.

"Yeah I do, but I wasn't sure" he says

"How could you not be sure, Conner? She looks exactly like him. If I wasn't so sure I would think that she would be his twin." Blonde screams at him

"Hey it wasn't his fault. It's not like he was the one to cause it." I defend him. She looks at me; she studies me like she is looking for a weakness in my face. As she studies me her face softens.

"You have no idea how much you look like him. My name is Annabeth Chase." Blonde says to me softly.

"You keep saying Him, you look so much like him. Echidna said "Hello there deary nice to see you again you gave my quite the chase, more so than your brother" and she kept mentioning him, say he was the greatest hero to ever live. Who is Him?" I ask

"Your brother is my best friend Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. My name is Grover Underwood" replied the satyr.

"So you Sidney are a daughter of Poseidon" Chiron whispered. "Conner take her to the Poseidon cabin please and if you could get clothes for her"

"Sure Chiron. Then what?' said person asks.

"By then it should be dinner. She can join your cabin for tonight, but she will still eat at her respective table." Chiron explained. Conner and I walked out the door and headed to the camp store.

"Mind if you wait outside?" he asks me

"Sure, what are you planning to do?" I ask back

"Nothing" he replies with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He walks in, rustles around in there. All of a sudden he comes out and tells me to run my butt off. So I turn and sprint to nowhere. Once I thought it was safe I slowed down and waited for Conner to catch up.

"What did you do?" I ask between gasps of air.

"Oh nothing just what I do for a profession" he replies

"You mean stealing" I say with a raised eyebrow

"I wouldn't think of it like that maybe withdrawing what the owe me" he says with another one of his famous smiles.

"No, it was stealing" I press

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night honey" he smiles. "Well this is our destination" I turn and take a look at it. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. It was covered in wave that looked like they were moving, along with seashells here and there. I step inside and look around. Someone has live here recently. There was a horn on the wall of the Minotaur. Sculpture of Hippocampus on the ceiling of the cabin. A bubbling fountain in the back. There was a messy bed to the right; the rest of the bunks lay untouched. I went to the one right across the one on the right and sat on it. I feel the bedding; it's so soft that I could just fall asleep right then and there. Conner gives me the bag of things he stole from the store. I put them in the draws that were coincidently beside my bed.

"Dinner is going to be soon, we should head over to my cabin" he says breaking the silence.

"Sure, let me just finish putting this stuff away" I say.

He lets me finish and then we are out the door. We walk slowly to his cabin and I take in everything. There is this cabin that is starting to glow a silvery colour and the one across from it is slowly losing is golden glow.

"Apollo and Artemis" Conner says seeing me look at the cabins with confusion." Apollo is the sun god, Artemis is the moon goddess. They are now switching duties. That what's going on with the glowing." He explains. I nod, and look at them again. As the golden one fades, the silver one brightens. As I keep looking I keep looking I trip over something.

"We are here" Conner sings as he laughs. I had tripped over a porch step.

"Shut up" I laugh as he pulls me up.

"Awww. Did wittle Conner find a wittle girlfriend?" asked a voice that seemed to come from behind us. Conner blushes as he looks up.

"Not like you could get one yourself" He replies to the voice. A collective oh was jumping around.

"What is your name Percy look alike?" The voice asked me.

"Sidney McGuffin, what's yours?" I ask back.

"I am surprised little that you didn't tell your girlfriend about me. I am the totally awesome Travis Stoll" Travis replies.

"Cool" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't do that you look so much like Percy it hurts" The all scream. I am so surprised that I get mad.

"I suppose I can't do anything because if I do I will remind you of Percy. Maybe I should just sit there like a rag doll and do nothing because you SELFISH PEOPLE CAN'T STAND TO ACCPEPT THAT I AM HERE AND THAT I AM A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON AND SISTRE TO PERCY JACKSON. Gods" I scream at them. A conch horn sounds and I stalk to the mess hall. Conner runs after me saying that they didn't mean to say those things. I tell him to bug off and I go sit at the Poseidon table. Nymphs bring us food, everyone eats in silence as they sit there and stare at me. Chiron walks up to his special place and pounds his hoof for attention.

"As you can see campers, there is someone sitting at the Poseidon table. I would like to welcome Sidney McGuffin daughter of Poseidon, sister to Percy Jackson."Chiron announced. I get up and wave for 2 seconds and sit back down and all Hades breaks lose.

**Love it? Hate it? Keep writing? Stop? Please review what you think**


End file.
